Glasses
by Marduk Kid
Summary: Eriol needs a new pair of glasses. ExT oneshot. Please enjoy.


He pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. That had been a problem for a while. His good pair broke, by Spinel running away from Nakuru which also gave him a bloody nose. Too lazy to go get a new pair, he's been stuck with these over the weekend. They were the same wire-framed style as his other pair. The glasses distracted him from the class lecture. Trying to decide where to go to get a new pair. He looked at the chalkboard to discover that everything the teacher wrote was illegible. If he didn't know everything there was to know about 10th grade pre-cal, he would probably be in trouble.

Glancing at Tomoyo he thought of the best solution to his problem. The bell rang and leaned over to her as the rustle of kids was to great for the teacher to continue teaching. He joked, "My fair maiden, wouldest thou allow me a query?"

She flipped her hair in his direction and gave him her smile, "Oh gentle sir, how could I deniest thou?" He continued on, "Wouldest thou grant me the honor of your company on my quest for new spectacles?" She mocked a gasp, "A quest? Wilth this quest be dangerous?" He puffed his chest, like a rooster, "Of course. Dangerous optometrists and feral lines shall be our enemies." She let out a giggle, "Oh gentle sir, only if you promise my safety shall I accompany you." Once again pushing his glasses back he replied, "On my life fine maiden." It was settled. They would journey to a shop, of Tomoyo's choice, to get glasses for him after school.

At lunch everyone gathered, as usual, around the tree outside. The sun was dimmed by the clouds overhead. Just as Syaoran was about to take a bite of his sandwich, Eriol said, "It douth seem our trek will be periled with rain my fair maiden." Syaoran's mouth closed and he rubbed his temples, "Alas gentle sir, you seem to be right. How shall we overcome such an enemy?"

Sakura smirked at the two as they played their game and gently rubbed Syaoran's back. Syaoran said, "They're doing it again." Eriol inquired, "Whatever do you meaneth kind sir?" Syaoran looked at Sakura desperately, "How do you make them stop?"

Sakura gave him a gentle smile, "Just let them have their fun. How often are they in such a good mood?" Eriol started, "My fair maiden, doust though have an umbrella inst thou locker?" Tomoyo thought a bit, "Oh gentle sir, I douth believe not." "Nor I." He turned to Sakura and Syaoran, "Oh cute couple, doust either of thoust have an umbrella." Sakura shook her head, but Syaoran answered, "I may have one in my locker." Eriol looked at him confused, "Whatest thou meaneth?" Sakura giggled as Syaoran looked at him puzzled. It dawned on him, "Your not going to make me say anything in that stupid accent." Tomoyo asked, "Oh kind sir, I begeth for thoust help." He looked at her and sighed. He closed his eyes in concentration. His speech was struggled, "I believeth I mayeth haveth oneth in my lockereth." They laughed as he finished and Tomoyo said, "Oh kind sir, I thankest thee. May we picketh it up after school?" He looked between the two, grabbed Sakura's hand and just nodded. Eriol asked, "Lostest thou ability to speaketh, kind sir?" He grasped her hand firmer, took a bite of his sandwich, and simply nodded.

It had begun raining during the second to last class of the day. They saw it come down from the windows. Thunder was scarce and the lightning far. Eriol could tell the rain was coming towards them. He was beginning to have second thoughts about going to get new glasses. He passed a note to Tomoyo. It read, 'Looks like it's going to get worse. Are you sure you still want to go?' She replied with, 'How well can you see the chalkboard with that pair?' His reply was, 'I can barely make out the teacher head.' She read it looked at him with a shocked face and nodded. The movements close to him he could see, just sitting close to the back didn't help when it came to class. The bell rang and school was officially over.

They met with Syaoran at his locker. Tomoyo asked, "Should we walk with you to your house? It's raining quite heavily." He shook his head, "It's okay. I'm going with Sakura to her house, help with homework and such." The idea seemed to make him blush. "Ahh," Eriol said knowingly, "spending some alone time with my half-daughter?" Syaoran gave him a glare. "Well," Eriol continued, "better hurry, don't want to keep her waiting." He handed the umbrella to Tomoyo, whom thanked him, and walked off.

Once outside, the rain pattered on the umbrella and some got on their ankles. The rain was cold, but the wind was slight. Thunder struck in the distance and they kept walking. They held hands, as friends do so close to each other. Tomoyo began, "I didn't know your sight was so bad." The umbrella went up as he shrugged, "It's a combination. These glasses aren't that close to my prescription. They were more for Naruku when she went through a 'I-want-to-be-just-like-you phase. The kind little kids get for their parents." "Why don't you take them off if they make it worse?" "Well I'm just so used to something being there." "Does Nakuru still need them?" "No, never did. I used magic when she went to get a pair."

She stopped and took the glasses off him. Ever so gently, she popped out the lenses from the glasses. Handing the lenses to Eriol, she put the glasses on him. She noticed his eyes seemed to have darkened without any pieces of glass in the way. And suggested, "You should get contacts. With your eyes, you could get anyone." He let out a little laugh and tried to look deeper into her eyes, "Not quite." She smirked and elbowed him, "Anyone open." He repeated it softly, disheartened. After he pocketed the lenses, they grabbed each others hand and kept going.

The line wasn't long and the check-up didn't take much time. All he had to do now was pick a frame. Tomoyo was sitting in a seat near the door. After agreeing to let him choose the style, she had tried to influence his choice one too many times. He had mulled over the thought of contacts since Tomoyo had mentioned them, but he had grown to love the feeling his glasses. Suddenly he looked down and saw nose pads being sold. He found a pair that fit the glasses and went to the register.

He came back with a pair of wireframe glasses on. She looked at him puzzled. "Don't move," she said. Slowly her finger neared his glasses. Just as she expected the lens she went through it and poked his closed eye. "I knew it. Your eyes looked the same." He shrugged, "I like my glasses, but I decided to take your advice and try contacts." He smile at her. They looked out side and realized it had stopped raining. "Our luck is starting to change," Eriol said as he smiled. "Told you contacts was a good idea."

They headed towards Tomoyo's house. She had tried to get a car to come pick them up, but he had dissuaded her saying it would take time away from each other. The scent of the freshly fallen rain helped relax them, like it only can in a quaint town. They no longer held hands for this part of the trip. They chatted of school and their activities. The sun was beginning to shine down and Eriol realized just how much better he could see now. Everything seemed so shard and clear. He thanked her for coming with him. She smiled, "It was my pleasure, Eriol."

Suddenly a screech was heard. The kind that a car makes when it losses control after a hydroplane. He looked to see an oncoming vehicle trying to swerve off of the sidewalk. He grabbed Tomoyo, who was just now turning, and pushed her away from the street into the sidewalk. The driver barely missed Eriol. Tomoyo would have been hit straight on. The car fishtailed and the English pedestrian shot forward and landed face first into the concrete, breaking the frame. Tomoyo was shocked and couldn't move for a second. The car kept going and eventually regained its composure. The first thing she could think of doing was yelling. "Help!" she screamed, "Call an ambulance!" She ran to him and did her best to check for a pulse. Something was beating, so that was a good sign. She rolled him over, his nose was bleeding, and his eyes slightly opened. He could only mutter one thing, "Ow." "Eriol?" she pleaded, "can you move everything?" His head wobbled a bit and he said, "I think my toe just wiggled." She sighed in relief.

Someone came out of a store near them and told her an ambulance is on its way. She thanked him. Luckily, not many people were on the sidewalk, so no one else got hurt and no one was crowding around. The ambulance arrived and loaded Eriol on. "Sorry, miss only family." "But I'm all hes got at the moment." The person hesitated and motioned for her to get in. It was a quick ride to the hospital and she couldn't help but hold onto his hand. They were trying to keep him from going to sleep. Eriol looked at Tomoyo and said, "At least your okay." On the verge of tears she asked, "Why didn't you save yourself too?" He smirked, like only Eriol could with a broken nose, "On my life oh fair maiden, and nothing else matters."


End file.
